vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abra Stone (Film)
|-|Abra Stone= |-|Abra using her powers= Summary Abra Stone is child born with the most powerful shine abilities seen by both The Trueknots and Danny Torrance. When she sensed the death of another boy who shone at the hands of the Trueknots she made contact with Danny Torrance. Together they prepared to fight off the cult in hopes to protect her and others like them in the future. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-C with weapons, 9-C with Telekinesis Name: '''Abra Stone '''Origin: Doctor Sleep (Film) Gender: Female Age: 12-14 Classification: Human, Shiner Powers and Abilities: Knife Proficiency, Mind Manipulation, Can see Ghosts, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Psychometry, Clairvoyance, Astral Projection, Perception Manipulation, Sealing, Durability Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance Negation and Resistance to Mind Manipulation. Attack Potency: Human level physically, Street level with weapons, Street level with Telekinesis, Her mind manipulation ignores durability. (her weapons are in these tiers, her Telekinesis was able to levitate dozens of metal spoons to the roof and was able to completely shatter a glass door, and damage done in the mind transfers to damage in the real world) Speed: Athletic Human (Was able to move fast enough to cut Rose the Hat's back legs before she could react) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: 'Average 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Tens of Kilometers with her Shine Abilities. 'Standard Equipment: 'Pocket Knife 'Intelligence: Above Average (Is extremely adept in using the shine even at a young age) Weaknesses: If she takes drugs or alchohol it will negate her shine abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'In Your Head:' Abra is able to both enter people's mind and force others into another person's mind. While in this state the target can be trapped by Abra with moving being nigh-impossible all while she either attacks them or reads their mind. Damage done to the target in their mind transfers into the same damage in the real world. This is so potent that it ignored Rose the Hat's resistance to mind manipulation that was shown earlier in the movie. *'Telepathy:' Is able to read people's minds casually, usually needing to drown out the sound or focus on another task, can speak to people in their head, and sense when others a nearby. She is able to transfer her thoughts as chalkboard messages as well. *'Telekinesis:' Abra is able to levitate objects, break chalkboards, and shatter glass with her mind. *'Psychometry/Clairvoyance:' Abra is able to simply touch an object and see not only the past of the object, but the future and current location of anyone who came into contact with the object. She was able to see the killing of many of the Trueknots victims along with being able to see through Rose the Hat's eyes. *'Astral Projection:' Is able to project herself kilometers away along with making over ten people see a teddy bear as herself as she was sitting at home. *'Sealing:' At the end of the movie it is implied Abra learned how to seal ghosts in her mind in the same manner as Danny. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile (Speed was Equal, No Prep, 5 Meters Apart, Both Bloodlusted) Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Knife Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Doctor Sleep